


His Light In The Darkness

by LaReineDuLune



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, The author's dramatic license, monchevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReineDuLune/pseuds/LaReineDuLune
Summary: Set just after the finale...Philippe returns to his rooms late in the evening, having been in counsel with the King, and as expected his Chevalier is waiting there for him. The time had come for them to reunite with more than just a kiss.





	His Light In The Darkness

His Light In The Darkness  
©2018 La Reine du Lune

 

He’d walked through the door to his rooms countless times before, but it was never with such trepidation. He was well and truly exhausted. Exhausted beyond measure. While he and his brother had reconciled, Philippe knew his life would be no easier for it. When the day turned into night, he managed to catch his brother’s ear again, in hopes of preventing a few difficulties and anticipated problems from arising. A solution had been found, but Philippe knew it was far from ideal. Still, it would afford him a modicum of peace and presently, that was his fondest wish. He needed to rest, and try and take hold of the future he wanted, as well as make amends for the past.

The hour was late and he knew Liselotte had long since retired to her bed. Ever insightful and generous, she’d gone to her own rooms. She knew him well, knew what he needed, and that it was not her. He loved her, but not as he did his Chevalier. The man in question sat by the fire, balancing an empty glass of wine on his knee. The room was dark save for the hearth’s flames, and the Chevalier looked unearthly and truly breathtaking, and angel sat at the mouth of Hell. He wore only his breeches and his shirt. They’d been apart for far too long, and he accepted his share of the blame for it. Still, he hoped that they were changed men and that going forwards, the love they shared could now include respect and understanding.

The Chevalier made no indication that he knew Philippe had joined him until the Prince had sat at his feet and rested his head against the Chevalier’s knee. Unbidden, the man’s hand began to caress and stroke Philippe’s hair after setting the glass upon the floor. Philippe closed his eyes and tried in vain not to let his emotions overcome him. His arms wrapped themselves around the Chevalier’s leg and held on with all his might. His body shook with silent weeping.

“Shhhh,” the Chevalier cajoled. “I am here.”

“I’m so sorry,” Philippe whispered hoarsely.

“As am I, my Mignonette.”

It had been so long since Philippe had heard the affectionate word that it broke him. “I’ve been a monster. To you, to my daughter, to...”

“It is passed. Let’s not dwell on what we cannot change. Do not shoulder the blame entirely, my love, your brother had his hand in all of it.”

“But I am responsible. I allowed myself to become someone I did not recognize, someone I hated.”

“Are you a monster still? Or are you the brilliant star I fell in love with all those years ago? Or are you a new man altogether? One who acknowledges his failings and is ready to embrace his strengths?”

“Is that is who you are? A new man?”

“You know, I think I am.” Without ceasing the petting of Philippe’s hair, the Chevalier leaned forwards and wrapped his free arm around his love’s chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s not so bad, being a decent person. I still have my foibles and disreputable tendencies, but all in all I dare say I’ve grown. They say love will do that to a man.”

“The Duchesse.”

“In part, yes, but it’s always been you, my darling, and it always will be. I was always afraid to say so for fear you’d use it against me. But you knew you were the center of my world, my everything, and it gave you an unfair advantage. Not that I blame you, I allowed it. I lost myself in you, and in her I found myself. But I’ve come full circle. I am my own man and what I am is yours, if you want it.”

“I do, I do. I cannot be without you. I love you.”

The Chevalier kissed his cheek and held him in his arms. “I have no intention of going anywhere. Though Heaven knows what the King’s new wife will say. I can’t imagine she’s going to allow us the freedoms we once enjoyed. She’d probably have me imprisoned for corrupting the court, not to mention loving you is likely top on the list of sins she’ll be applying to me. I might as well take up the cowl, get a tonsure and become a monk.”

Philippe smiled and kissed the Chevalier’s knee. The heat of the fire was suffusing him with warmth and lulling him, but he did not wish for sleep yet. “Before I came here I was in counsel with my brother on this very subject.”

“Oh?”

“And we came to an agreement, though it may not be entirely to your liking.”

“Off to the colonies for me after all?” The Chevalier’s voice wavered. He was scared. It did not suit the Prince to have his dear one so uncertain about his future.

“No, that will not happen. You are mine and you will remain mine.”

“What’s to become of me then? And by the way, I was only joking about becoming a monk. Can you imagine? I’d have the novices on their knees for me in the confessional within a month!”

Philippe laughed at the notion, but his smile faded quickly. “In court we will have to restrain ourselves. We can be close, but we must keep our physical affections for when we are behind closed doors, or away at St. Cloud.”

“As I expected.”

“We must be discreet.”

“Hardly our forte, darling.”

“We must make every effort not to offend Madame de Maintenon. She has too much power already. You’re to remain a Chevalier, but also take on the role of my personal valet.”

“Oh joy, Bontemps and I can form a club.”

“It was the only way. I’ll never consider you my servant. If anything, you’re closer to husband. You’re not my consort, nor concubine, and certainly not my whore. I would call you husband, if it was permitted.”

The Chevalier’s arms tightened around Philippe and he waited. After a long stretch of time, the Chevalier sighed.

“Valet it is then. Valet to the Duc D’Orleans to the public, but in private…”

“Husband. Husband. My god, I love you so. I am sorry, truly. She’d convince him to send you away eventually, I had to act swiftly to secure you a position, to keep you here. He’s been magnanimous towards me as of late and I had to take advantage before…”

“Hush. I understand. It’s not ideal to be sure, but it’s also not prison or the Americas.”

Philippe gently eased himself from the Chevalier’s embrace to turn around and kneel before him. He looked up into the Chevalier’s eyes and saw hope, light, and above all he saw love. How that love had still been able to burn for him after all he’d done, he did not know, but he thanked God for it. Placing his hands on the Chevalier’s knees he did not let his gaze waver. He looked into those perilous blue eyes and spoke.

“I ask forgiveness for mistreating you all these years. When I left for war this last time, I kissed you goodbye and told you there were things I had to do before I could love you again as I wished, and as you deserved. I have done those things, and more, and I make this vow to you. I will defend you, I will protect you, and I will love you with all my heart.” The Chevalier went to speak, but Philippe silenced him with a finger gently pressed to his love’s lips. “Furthermore, I will not hinder you, or stifle or manipulate you. I’m tired of us not being there for each other, I want that to change.”

“Then, my love, I make to you those same promises. Together, there’s nothing in this world, not even the King, that can stop us.”

“He’s going to try. His new wife is going to try.”

“Let them. I know honesty hasn’t exactly been a strength of mine, but I promise that I have changed. I’ll never lie to you again. Even to my own detriment. That doesn’t mean I won’t ever lie of course, a leopard cannot change its spots, but I’ll never lie to you.”

“I accept that. You’re cunning and shrewd. Which we will put to our advantage.”

The Chevalier smiled and they reached for each other, capturing each other’s lips for a deep, hungry kiss with tongue twinning together as they gasped for breath. When they eventually calmed, Philippe kept them close, his nose nudging at the Chevalier’s. “Look at us. When did we become men? More so, when did we become good and honourable men?”

“I’d say we’re not quite there yet, but well on our way. You’re leagues ahead, so please help me catch up? We’ve had more than our fair share of trials by fire. I think, however, I should like to rest for a while. I’ve not loved you in so long, I barely remember our last time.”

“The night before you last went to war. After we’d seen your brother, I took you to your rooms, bathed you, cleaned the blood from your face, and you told me how revolted you were when Thomas touched you, and that you wanted me to erase him from memory. I made love to you until you were weeping in ecstasy and begging me to stop at the same time as pulled me into you, harder, and harder until you were crying for release. I’ve been holding on to that memory every day since then. It was all I had left.”

“I will give you more than memories tonight, if you’ll permit me?”

The Chevalier acquiesced with a smile and a nod, and it was all the encouragement Philippe needed. They caught each other for another kiss and the passion of it was intense, but sobered into something more caring and romantic as Philippe set about undoing the buttons of the Chevalier’s breeches. Once done, he pushed away at the Chevalier’s shirt. Philippe’s mouth was upon the Chevalier’s bare cock in an instant, pressing hard and hungry kisses along it until he reached the head and he could envelope him in his mouth. His tongue laved around the foreskin, his lips pushing it down until he tasted the Chevalier’s seed. Humming contently, he took him down and savoured the soft skin and the hardness as it filled his mouth. There was no need to rush, they had all night, and longer if they wished. Philippe wanted them to disappear into each other until the world dragged them back.

Philippe sunk lower and swallowed around the Chevalier, rewarded with a sharp jerk and loud cry from the man at his mercy. Philippe eased off for a moment, but took him down again, and again, and again, torturously slow while the Chevalier gripped Philippe’s shoulders and struggled to breathe. Philippe worshipped him and loved him with all the fervor and passion he’d been saving all these months. He breathed _I love yous_ to his skin as his tongue worked over every sensitive spot he’d long since mapped out.

He knew his love was close by how his body trembled and his nails dug into Philippe’s skin. He consumed him once more and stilled, drawing the Chevalier’s release from him with a steady, succulent pull. Feeling the Chevalier’s release slide down his throat was a balm to Philippe. He’d missed their intimacy more than he’d fully realized.

In the aftermath, Philippe clung to the Chevalier and just breathed, nuzzling the skin of his stomach and inhaling the scent of the man he loved. The Chevalier resumed the stroking his fingers through Philippe’s hair, murmuring words of affection and praise over him.

“What shall I do for you, my love?” The Chevalier asked. Philippe looked up at him and saw only love reflected back at him. He felt nearly whole again, but not quite. He rose to his feet and with the Chevalier’s eyes on him, undressed until he was naked, then offered his and to his beloved. He led him to the bed and as he turned down the covers. The Chevalier stripped, and then lay himself down as Philippe asked him to with a gesture of his hand.

Once again there was no need to rush themselves. The Chevalier watched him as Philippe sought for and found the oil they preferred. It did not take much encouragement for the Chevalier to be ready for him again. How gorgeous his cock looked with the sheen of the oil over him. Philippe set the little bottle aside and climbed over the Chevalier’s hips. His hands settle themselves at Philippe’s waist and helped to steady him as he found his position and began to take the Chevalier inside him.

Once fully seated, thighs stretched over the Chevalier’s, Philippe paused and let the tension drain from his body. This was where he belonged, where he was completely free, and completely himself. For his part, the Chevalier’s hands moved freely over his body, stroking, caressing, and kneading everywhere he could reach. Philippe surrendered himself entirely and began to rock his hips and press himself down, wanting to feel his lover as deep inside him as possible. The stretch and slight burn set his whole body to light as if he’d been stuck by lightning. It was exquisite.

“How long have we loved each other, Mignonette?” The Chevalier asked as he took a firm grip on Philippe’s hips while raising his own to match his movements. “Since we were barely men. Love at first sight, was it not?”

“Yes…” Philippe exhaled and his eyes fluttered closed and he began to move just a little quicker, striving for that moment when they fell perfectly in synch and their coupling became so intense they couldn’t summon words.

“Your love is a treasure, my Mignonette,” the Chevalier continued, gripping Philippe’s arse and pitching his hips, and cock into him. They went on for a time, savouring the joining of their bodies, then, the Chevalier rose and fixed his teeth the Philippe’s shoulder, and bit hard enough that the Prince cried out, but it only served to heighten his pleasure. The mark was soothed by the Chevalier’s tongue as it moved over Philippe’s skin. Soon lips, teeth, and tongues were devouring each other as they strained against each other, fingers leaving bruises where they held on.

I litany of I love you fell from Philippe’s mouth as the pair raced to completion. Philippe scored his nails across the Chevalier’s back and with that the man came with a roar, and Philippe followed him moments later, spending himself between them in pulses that racked his whole body.

In the aftermath they cleaved to each other, hearts pounding in their chests, still rocking against each other to prolong their lovemaking. They breathed in each other’s breath and kissed, and kissed until they were satiated.

Reluctantly they separated, and tidied themselves with the handkerchief from the table beside the bed. The Chevalier collapsed upon the mattress the fine sheen of sweat on his body cooling him, until Philippe lay beside him. The Chevalier gathered him up in his arms.

“The only part I enjoy about us fighting, my darling, is our reunions,” the Chevalier mused. Tapping Philippe on the end of his nose with his finger before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“And we’ll undoubtedly fight again,” Philippe replied, sadly.

“We are passionate people. It’s simply who we are, but I can tell you we’ll not fight about my treasonous activities, as there won’t be any, nor my schemes, as those I’ve put behind me. No, we’ll fight about your brother. We’ll fight about you going off to war. We’ll fight about me breaking the law when it’s unjust, to help poor damsels in distress. We’ll fight about all the right things, which really only mean that we’re scared and that we love each other.”

Philippe kissed the Chevalier’s chest, savouring the salty sweetness of his skin in his lips. “But if we could try, I rather we didn’t fight at all. At least for a little while?”

“We’ll most certainly try. We’re new people, my love, and there’ll be new challenges ahead, but we’ll weather them together, that I can promise you. For the present however, I suggest a good night’s sleep and that we make love again in the morning.”

“Hmm, that sounds ideal. I love you, my Philippe, my Chevalier.”

“And I love you, my Philippe, my Prince, my North, my guiding star, my…”

“Must I quiet you with a kiss?”

“That is the usual recommended method.”

A smile spread clear across Philippe’s face and he tilted his head just so and they kissed, slow and perfect, and as their eyes closed, they felt the pull of sleep and dreams. They succumbed, sure in the knowledge that they would wake all the happier in the morning.

 

The End


End file.
